This invention relates generally to a utility lighter and more particularly to a utility lighter having a disabling mechanism that inhibits undesired igniting of the lighter, such as by small children.
Conventional utility lighters typically have a handle, an elongate barrel extending from the handle, a fuel container in the handle containing combustible fuel, a piezoelectric unit for generating a spark to ignite the combustible fuel and a trigger for controlling operation of the lighter to generate a flame that is exhausted from an open end of the barrel away from the handle. These lighters have become increasingly popular for home use, such as in lighting fires, grills, candles, stoves and other items due to the ease of use of the lighter and the fact that the elongate barrel extending outward from the handle allows the operator to direct the flame into hard to reach areas and to remain at a relatively safe distance from the flame generated by the lighter and from the item at which the flame is directed. However, safety concerns have arisen as utility lighters have become more accessible to small children who are unfamiliar with the dangers associated with the misuse of such lighters.
As a result, various devices have recently been incorporated into utility lighters to resist undesired igniting of the lighters by small children. For example, one common type of device blocks the trigger against operative movement until the device has been sufficiently manipulated to remove the structure blocking the trigger against movement, thereby allowing a normal lighting operation to occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,763 discloses another type of utility lighter having a device in which the trigger is movable through its full range of motion even when the lighter is prevented from generating a flame. Allowing full movement of the trigger without generating a flame more realistically simulates normal operation of the lighter so that a younger child is likely to assume the lighter is simply broken and no longer wants to play with the lighter. In normal operation, depressing the trigger activates a fuel-release lever to open a valve for releasing fuel from the fuel container and also depresses the piezoelectric unit to generate a spark for igniting the fuel. To prevent a flame from being generated, the device positions the trigger and the release lever out of operative alignment with each other so that fuel cannot be released from the fuel container even when the trigger is depressed.
However, such a utility lighter still has a number of drawbacks. For example, when the trigger is depressed, the piezoelectric unit is still operated by the trigger to generate a spark even though no fuel is released from the fuel container. There is a risk that such a spark could ignite combustible fuel or other flammables from an external source, such as a gas can or a gas operated grill, stove, fireplace or other gas operated device. Also, the piezoelectric unit is generally limited in the number of electrical charges that it can generate. Thus, each depression of the trigger decreases the useful lifetime of the piezoelectric unit, i.e., the remaining number of electrical charges that can be generated by the unit, even if a flame is not ignited. Such a disadvantage is of concern for utility lighters of the re-usable type wherein the fuel container may be refilled with additional fuel to continue use of the lighter.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a utility lighter which inhibits undesired igniting of the lighter, such as by small children; the provision of such a utility lighter which inhibits undesired igniting of flammable materials external of the lighter; the provision of such a utility lighter which can increase the life of a spark generator of the lighter; and the provision of such a utility lighter which is easy to use.
In general, a utility lighter of the present invention comprises a housing and a spark generator operable to generate a spark generally adjacent an exit opening of the housing. A trigger is movable relative to the housing between an inoperative position and an operative position. Movement of the trigger to its operative position in a normal mode of operation of the lighter operates the spark generator to generate a spark. A disabling mechanism is positionable in a first position corresponding to a disabled mode of operation of the lighter and a second position corresponding to the normal mode of operation of the lighter. The trigger is movable between its inoperative and operative positions in both the disabled mode and the normal mode of the lighter. In the disabled mode of the lighter the disabling mechanism is adapted to disable the trigger from operating the spark generator in the operative position of the trigger.
In another embodiment, a utility lighter of the present invention generally comprises a housing and a fuel container generally disposed in the housing for containing a combustible fuel. A sealing valve is in fluid communication with the fuel container and movable between a closed, sealing position in which the fuel container is sealed against fuel release and an open position in which fuel is released from the fuel container for delivery toward the exit opening of the housing. A valve lever is movable relative to the housing and is operatively connected to the sealing valve whereby movement of the lever effects movement of the sealing valve between its closed and open positions. A spark generator is operable to generate a spark generally adjacent an exit opening of the housing and has an actuating mechanism movable relative to the housing to a discharge position in which the spark generator generates a spark. A trigger is movable relative to the housing between an inoperative position and an operative position, movement of the trigger to its operative position in a normal mode of operation of the lighter effecting movement of the valve lever to move the sealing valve to its open position and operating the spark generator to generate a spark to thereby ignite the fuel to generate a flame at the exit opening of the housing. A disabling mechanism is positionable in a first position corresponding to a disabled mode of operation of the lighter and a second position corresponding to the normal mode of operation of the lighter. The trigger is movable between its inoperative and operative positions in both the disabled mode and the normal mode of the lighter. In the disabled mode of the lighter, the disabling mechanism is adapted to disable the trigger from operating the spark generator in the operative position of the trigger.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.